Kiss Me Better
by SaneYaoiAddict
Summary: T for mentions of sex. What'd you expect? It's Matt and Mello! Probably overdone, when Matt pulls Mello out of the blown-up building. Slight shounen-ai, I guess. Nothing serious.


_**A/N Kay, so this is dedicated to my friend Ashley, who kind of inspired this during a random conversation… Or something. Also, happy birthday. You're epic. So yeah.**_

_**Don't own Death Note. Bleh. **_

Matt watched on the monitor as Mello pressed the detonator, blowing up the building— and himself. His eyes grew wide. _That… Dumbass!_ Matt only installed the explosives because Mello _promised_ he wouldn't set them off unless absolutely necessary! He said he'd wait for Matt's word before doing it!

A weak cough sounded in his earpiece that had allowed communication between the two, distracting Matt from his thoughts that the worst had happened. _Mello?_

There was a chance he could have survived. It was low, though; around ten percent, probably less. But, still… It was better than nothing.

He heard more coughing. The monitor was useless, the explosion destroying his cameras, so static filled the entire screen, making him even more anxious. It could be one of the task force members coughing, somewhere near Mello's body, where the mic was. Even with this in mind, he still wanted it to be Mello.

"Matt…" The voice was weak, raspy, and rough, but he'd know it anywhere, no matter what.

"Mello! You dumbass, you said you wouldn't do it!" Relieved as Matt was, he still couldn't believe that he'd made such a risky decision.

"Just… Come get me out of here…" he said weakly, but somehow managing to be quite forceful. The words were followed by a coughing fit. When Matt heard it, he winced at the sound. He must have been in so much pain… Leave it to Mello to tough it all out. He was so strong, and Matt had always admired that, but he could be a _little_ vulnerable sometimes and show his pain.

Matt sighed, shaking his head. He always had to bail Mello out of tough situations. He grabbed his keys and a medical bag he'd learned to keep near the door, and was out the door in less than a minute.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Just relax until I get there."

"Hurry up, then," Mello answered as Matt put his keys in the ignition to start up his car. He didn't answer back, focusing instead on driving at less-than-legal speeds. It was a half-hour drive, normally, but Matt managed to get there in less than ten minutes. The building was still on fire, and most of the roof was caved in. Matt just hoped Mello wasn't under the debris.

"Where are you?" Matt asked. He'd been here a few times, and should be able to navigate, even if it was completely destroyed.

"I'm by the door. I was on my way out. I found one of the spots you told me about, where there weren't as many explosives…"

It was a lot for him to say, with his most-likely smoke-damaged lungs, so he proceeded to have a coughing fit as soon as he finished. Matt wished he wouldn't talk, and would try not to breathe. Why didn't he get out there by himself?

_Well, I bet he won't complain again about me smoking, _Matt thought with an unexpected chuckle.

He made his way carefully through the building until he found the blonde, not too far from the door. There was a nasty burn on his face and neck—Matt hoped there wasn't too much damage, though it was pointless; he would probably have a permanent scar. His leg was at an odd angle, and from the amount of blood seeping though the torn-off pants, it was probably at least nearly-amputated.

_He'll need stitches for that immediately. Looks like he's lost a lot of blood… Hopefully he won't need a transplant, I can't give that much and it'll be tough to do here. And that burn needs to be taken care of…_

"Hurry and get me out so you can fix me…" His words were softer, less harsh now that Matt was there to take care of him.

"I need to take care of that." He pointed to Mello's leg. "As soon as possible. But everything else, I can do when we're out of here."

Matt leaned down, opening the bag and pulling out the supplies he'd need. He placed an oxygen mask over Mello's nose and mouth to minimize smoke damage to his lungs. Matt wasn't too worried about himself.

"Please be mature about this," Matt said as he pulled Mello's pants down to his waist so he could see how badly his leg was damaged from the force of the explosion. It was worse than he thought. His leg was halfway cut off just below the hip. It must have been near some of the explosives when it detonated. Thankfully, he should be able to use it, once Matt stitched him up. He wasn't fond of the mental image of Mello bitching him out from a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

He cleaned the blood with a rag, and pulled out some disinfectant. Mello winced as he applied it, but he didn't say anything.

_Be strong… It's almost over. _Matt resisted the urge to stroke his hair to reassure him that it'd be all right. He had a job to get done. He pulled out a needle from his bag, focused on his task. He had to get this done as quickly as possible.

"You're like my own nurse, but without the sexy uniform… You should get one, Matty…" Mello smiled, putting the mask he'd removed to speak back on. Matt shook his head, securing it over his face again.

"Try not to talk." Smoke inhalation was serious. Matt wasn't bothered by it, but that didn't mean he wanted it to happen to Mello.

_Can he even feel this?_ Mello hadn't given him any sign of pain. He might be loopy from the blood loss, or in shock. Neither were good options. The nerves could even be damaged beyond repair, which worried Matt most of all. Mello had never shown much pain, but now, that was what worried him.

"Can you stand?" Matt asked as he finished the stitches, putting the needle back in the bag to disinfect later.

Mello gave a weak, uncertain nod. Matt let Mello cling to him as he did his best to stand up, and lean against him for balance.

To Matt's surprise, he managed to limp to the car with him. It would have been best if Matt could carry him, but he wasn't that strong. He laid Mello in the backseat, taking off the mask, and Matt pulled out a syringe. He shivered as he pricked himself with it; he'd never liked needles, but he had to do this for Mello. He waited until it was full of his blood, shivered again, and got out a bag for it. He'd need to give him an IV for this.

"Hey, my leg hurts… Kiss it better," Mello said, more of an order than a request, as he grinned up at Matt devilishly.

_Well… At least he can feel. _Matt sighed. He'd do anything for Mello, and he knew it. He was loyal to him, and he wondered why sometimes. But he always obeyed without question, and so he grabbed Mello's arm. He drew out a few more syringefuls of blood from his own arm, not wanting to take too much and pass out. He emptied them all into the bag, and found one of Mello's blood vessels, placing an IV there. He hooked up the bag of blood and waited patiently until it emptied into his system. He just watched Mello the whole time, praying that he'd be all right, and checking for any signs of shock. He checked his heart rate and blood pressure when he was finished, making sure he was fine.

"Hey, Matt. You didn't kiss me better…" Mello said, patting his leg as he smiled weakly. He'd been silent the entire time, probably wondering if he'd be fine or not.

_Since when has he acted like a little kid? Does he want a blowjob or something? I don't think that's the best idea for now. _

Matt sighed, tugging his pants delicately, not wanting to disturb the wound. The only reason he still had them was that Matt would have been punished for getting rid of them—even if they were torn.

"Right there, Matty…" He pointed to the area on his thigh that Matt had stitched up, tracing it lightly with his finger. Matt turned red. It wasn't the worst thing he'd been asked to do for Mello, but it was still embarrassing.

"It's not my fault you got into this mess," Matt said as he lowered his head, placing gentle kisses onto his thigh. He traced the area around the stitches with his tongue almost apologetically, careful not to reopen them. Matt chuckled as he lifted his head to look Mello in the eyes, who was almost smiling back at him. "Feeling better?"

"Mm…" Mello actually looked relaxed for once.

"Sorry to say, I have to disinfect and bandage that." Matt sat up, grabbing his medical bag again, and did his best to kneel on the floor of his car, pushing the seat towards the front to give himself more room. It would be tough to do in this position, but he could do it.

Matt saw that the burn expanded past his neck. "I need to take this off," he said, gesturing to Mello's vest.

He nodded, letting Matt's careful fingers slide under it, wincing as he touched some sensitive, slightly-burned skin. Matt pulled his fingers away, muttering an apology. He was even more careful this time, and lifted it over Mello's head gingerly. He winced, but Matt did his best to ignore it. He didn't like to cause Mello pain, and he knew he was about to cause more, even if he didn't show it. Matt would have stroked his back in a soothing sort of gesture, but now it was obvious that there was too much damage to do that. The burn stretched from his face, wrapped around his neck, and down the left side of his back, almost to his hips.

"Does it hurt, Mels?" He needed to be sure if they were second or third degree burns. God, how he wished he could give Mello some sort of soothing touch, but too much of his body was damaged for that.

Mello nodded, closing his eyes and drawing in his breaths slowly. "Yeah."

It was the closest Mello would get to expressing just how badly he was hurt. _If he's like this, it must be excruciating… _

"Good… It's not third degree, then." Matt still had to clean the burn, though. He couldn't let it get infected. And he couldn't take him to a hospital. The police were already against him for being against Kira, and he was already vaguely known as a Mafia leader.

Gently, Matt ran a slightly-damp cloth over the entire burn, extremely careful the entire time.

Once that was done, he grabbed the bandages and carefully wrapped them around the entire burn, soothing Mello with a gently voice and hesitant, careful touches on his slightly-warm, yet not burned skin every time he grimaced or groaned.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked after he finished wrapping the last bandage around his waist, where the burn stopped, thankfully. There was already so much damage, but Matt was reminded that it could have been so much worse. He'd also wrapped one around his leg, just in case the stitches came undone.

"Better."

"That's good." Matt put the supplies around, then looked at Mello. He'd be fine, thankfully. They both just had to be gentle and make sure he didn't get infected. "You'll be all right. Just be careful, especially when you try to walk again."

"Damn." Mello sighed, sitting up against the frame of the car with Matt's help. "It could have been worse, I guess."

_Much, much worse._ Matt didn't want to even think about it.

"Yeah…"

"So, no sex for a while, then?"

Matt grinned at him. "We'll see," Matt said, kissing him on the cheek carefully, as he pulled away, stroking his hair gently, as he smiled at him.

~Lame Ending FTW~

_**A/N: So, Matt has O-type blood, and, as I learned while barely paying attention in Biology, that means he can donate to Mello. I did my best to research for this, but I couldn't find anything about burns other than, "Go to the hospital." So, that's why that scene is kind of half-assed. Don't follow any of the procedures in here, I'm pretty sure you'll die. So… Tell me this didn't suck? (:**_


End file.
